How to pleasure a vampire
by Blondechix
Summary: Mick isn't giving Beth the kind of attention she needs so in an attempt to get him interested in her she decides to learn how to pleasure a vampire from an unlikely source . . . Josef.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended, all rights belong to their respective owners. This story was influenced by Halfcent's "Alabastar God" which was just amazing and i wanted to explore what could happen next. **

I love Mick, I really do, but he's so caught up in protecting me that he doesn't see that he's pushing me away. I can understand why he's hesitant about us taking our relationship to the next level, he keeps saying that he doesn't want to hurt me but being a woman with raging hormones its hard to stop once I get going. It's frustrating when he pushes me away each time I try, I mean I know he loves me but I cant help feeling insecure and thinking that I'm not doing something right. I needed lessons on how to turn on and pleasure a vampire.

And that's why I'm pulling my car up alongside the cast iron gateway of the Kostan mansion. Josef Kostan is Mick's best friend and fellow vampire and the only one I would ever consider asking advice from. Yes I know that sounds weird asking your boyfriends best friend how to pleasure him but I'm getting desperate and besides Josef is hot! Not much acting needed for what I hoped would happen.

I informed the intercom on the gate who I was and within seconds the gates opened and I was let inside. Stepping inside Josef 's house never ceased to amaze me, it was massive and beautiful and i wandered up the stairs and along the hallway to where I knew his study to be. However, when the door swung open I found the room to be empty. That's odd Josef not working was a rare thing indeed.

I wandered along the landing randomly opening doors until I found what appeared to be his bedroom. It was huge and its décor screamed Josef so I figured I must be getting closer. The one thing that did surprise me though was the enormous bed, I thought all vampires slept in freezers but then again Josef probably used the bed when entertaining his many conquests.

"Josef?" I called out louder than was necessary as he had super heightened hearing and sense of smell, he had to know I was here. Seconds later he emerged from the en suite wrapped in nothing but a towel; my mouth went instantly dry and I had to force myself not to look like a goldfish with my mouth open so wide. His body was pale and muscular and his hair still damp from the shower and it stuck out in different directions as he unconsciously ran his hand through it. He looked like a god, I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. His muscles tightened as he walked and little droplets of water still clung to his body. I watched in awe as one drop slid from his shoulder down his toned chest and my eyes followed it as it was absorbed by the towel that hung low round his waist. Dirty images ran through my head of me running my tongue all over his body lapping up the drops of water and feeling him shudder in delight beneath my tongue. I subconsciously swept my tongue across my lips and I had to shake my head to break me out of my little daydream.

Definitely wasn't going to be having any trouble getting horny I was already hot and bothered and I had even asked him yet. My blatant staring hadn't gone unnoticed and he smirked wickedly whilst walking towards me.

"See something you like Blondie?" he asked his tone laced with obvious amusement. I had to force myself not to scream yes at the top of my voice in response

"What would Mick say if he caught you looking at me like that? I mean I understand, most girls fall for me eventually and can't resist me." Typical Josef always was annoyingly arrogant.

"In your dreams Josef" I tried to deny it but he could see right through me and he boldly walked straight towards me, stepping into my personal space and not even attempting to get dressed. He was just inches away now and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

_**Hey thanks to my lovely reviewers you guys are my inspiration. I'm sorry this took a week for me to publish but you will be pleased to know that two chapters will be coming at once. **_

_**Once again **_**No copyright infringement intended **_**I just play with the characters.**_

"Why are you here Beth? What is it that you want?" he whispers softly into my ear, the coolness of his breath against my skin causing me to shiver all over. I silently curse my body's betrayal that only causes him to smirk more.

"You. . . errr I mean. . . I want to teach me how to pleasure a vampire." His head shoots up at this and he laughs out loud until he sees the serious expression on my face.

"You're serious?" I nod at him feeling completely embarrassed and ashamed.

"What was I thinking? Of course you would never help me your Mick's best friend and why would you want to with me?" I turn towards the door but he grabs my arm and spins me around before capturing my lips in a smouldering kiss.

His tongue gently brushes against mine asking for access which I quickly grant. I moan into his mouth as our tongues meet and battle for dominance forming a kind of dance. It's a kiss like I've never experienced before and it's as if electricity is coursing through my veins. His left hand gently cups my cheek whilst the other wraps around my waist pulling me close against him. My fingers tangle in his still damp hair and I kiss him back with all the passion I have. The kiss comes to a natural end and our eyes lock.

"As you can see I want it too"

"Really?" I ask still not entirely convinced.

Instead of answering he takes my hand and trails it down to his crotch where I can feel his obvious erection through his clothes. I rub the area gently and am rewarded with a low moan. He takes my hand and leads me to the couch sitting next to me.

"I'm curious why do you want to learn how to pleasure a vampire, from me? Can't Mick show you? He asks, puzzled.

"It's complicated and embarrassing. Mick believes it's too dangerous and every time we even get close he shies away. At first I believed it was because he didn't want to hurt me now I just feel as though he doesn't want me in that way. So rather than giving up, I want to learn exactly what turns a vampire on and see if that works and I chose to you ask you for help because one: you're a vampire, two: I trust you" he smiles at this "And three: you're incredibly hot" and there's what I'm looking for that trademark smirk again.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, and I'm sure it's not you; when Mick says he doesn't want to hurt you I believe he means it. He's probably just scared it takes a lot of control for vampires to get physical with humans." He tells me truthfully, eagerly watching my face.

"You've never seemed to have much problem" I joke.

Smiling he answers "Yes well I've had four hundred years to practice how to pleasure humans and not hurt them, Mick as far as I know hasn't been physical with a human since he was turned."

"Still, I want you to show me what turns you guys on" I ask nervously shifting on my chair.

"Alright. First things first; Vampires have to bite before they can release, doesn't really matter what they bite as long as it happens, the inner beast must be set free. Other than that they need an attractive woman who can satisfy their needs." He explains shifting closer to me on the couch.

"Okay and what turns you on specifically?" I mentally curse myself for sounding so desperate.

"Gorgeous women who don't mind me tasting their blood, most of whom find it pleasurable themselves. Other than that I'm just like any other man so you shouldn't have too much trouble. " I attempt a smile at the last part but memories resurface that quickly eradicate it.

"When Mick needed my blood when he was dying in the desert I didn't feel any pleasure just pain." I stammer out not really knowing how much Josef already knows about that little incident.

"He was dying he couldn't really control his actions they were desperate it won't always be like that it will take practice." I can feel the tension easing out of my body. He seems so relaxed and is being really open and honest with me, not something you usually associate with Josef Kostan. I felt privileged seeing this side of him, not many ever did. Then that sexy and confident smirk reappears.

"I bet I could make you feel nothing but pleasure when I taste you" he dares.

I stiffen slightly but go along with it.

"Really? Prove it." I say in my best escort voice.

_**What did you think? Wanna see more? **_

_**I was worried about this chapter as it is difficult subject to talk about. Hope I handled the conversation appropriately as well as keeping it entertaining and hot.**_

_**Let me know what you think. **_

_**Blondechix X **_


	3. Chapter 3:The Dare

_**Hey. I should warn you now that I have never written smut before but this is going to be quite graphic. You have been warned!**_

_**For Disclaimer see chapter one.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Dare.**_

He moves closer to me looking almost predatory but rather than being frightened I just let him do what he wants. I move my hair off my shoulders and expose my neck to him. He just laughs;

"I'm not going to do it straight away I want to get you feeling relaxed and comfortable with me touching you first, that way when it does happen you're more likely to feel pleasure rather than pain." His admission helps me to relax and also surprises me it's like this is a completely different person I'm talking to.

"Plus I want to get you begging for it" he laughs out seductively. Ahh there he is; I think to myself.

He cups my cheek before kissing me gently at first and then with more force. Almost on instinct I respond and am kissing him back with just as much passion.

My hands resume their previous places in his hair and at the base of his neck whilst his other hand holds tightly at my waist. Without breaking the kiss he guides us towards the bed.

I can feel my legs brush against the edge of the bed but rather than pushing me down onto it like I expected; his hands come up to the buttons on my shirt. Locking eyes with mine he silently asks my permission; after seeing no objection he begins to undo them one by one. My fingers run down his still bare chest from his earlier shower and I'm amazed at the softness of the skin beneath my fingertips.

I allow my nails to gently scrape across his abs and nipples eliciting a soft moan in response. Once I am out of my shirt he kisses along my collarbone whilst moving to the button on my skirt and pulling it down. He unclasps my bra and stands back to take a look; I'm suddenly nervous thinking that I'm not as beautiful as his other women.

"My God. You're breathtaking." He exhales. I can feel my confidence coming back.

I step forward and grip the towel at his waist before untying it quickly letting it drop to the floor. Now it's my turn to check him out; I stand back and admiring his toned chest and firm muscles; he was like a god; my god. I can't help myself and my hand drifts lower towards his erection, it was huge and incredibly sexy; rather than being frightened the anticipation only turns me on more as I continue lightly caressing and stroking it. I can tell that he is enjoying it almost as much as me because his whole body tightens and he lets out a sexy low moan. He forces my eyes back to his and he kisses my again with a passion that could only belong to him.

He pushes my back onto the bed without letting our lips part and he positions his hot body on top of mine and settles between my legs. I can feel his erection pressing against my core with only the silk material of my panties separating us; it does nothing but excite me more. His lips leave mine and trail down my neck over my pulse point gently sucking on it, I stiffen ever so slightly but he continues lower, leaving hot open mouthed kisses along my collarbone and down my breasts before taking one of my nipples in his mouth and gently sucking. I find it hard to focus as his tongue swirls around my nipples and his hands gently palm my breasts. His hands continue south shortly followed by his kisses which make their way down my abdomen and towards oblivion removing my last item of clothing in the process.

He parts my legs further and settles between them gently taking my clit into his mouth and sucking on it. I can see stars behind my eyelids and I'm finding it hard to breathe. His tongue laves my clit and continues over down to my core; with speed that only a vampire could possess he strokes his tongue up and down at inhuman speeds causing me to squirm beneath him and grip the sheets on the bed as if it's the only thing still connecting me to this earth. Within seconds he has me stiffening and screaming out his name in release. He smiles triumphantly and makes his way back up my body.

He kisses my hand and I can taste myself on his tongue, it's kind of erotic. His hand sinks down between my thighs as his lips make their way back to my pulse point. He sucks gently on my neck and I can feel the blood pooling there; in one quick motion he simultaneously pushes his fingers deep into my core as his fangs pierce my skin. Within seconds the pain is gone and is replaced with nothing by euphoric pleasure. His fingers trust in and out of me at miraculous speeds curling slightly to reach my sweet spot whilst he tongue laps up the blood that is trickling from my neck. He was right; it doesn't hurt, but his fangs didn't pierce too deep and he's savouring the flavour rather than gulping it down like I expected. I scream his name as I reach the high again. He licks over my wound one more time before his eyes lock with mine again and he smiles.

"Okay you won. I did feel pleasure when you tasted me, although I was supposed to be pleasuring the vampire not the other way round." I giggle at my statement before pushing him back into a sitting position. I kiss along his neck sucking at his pulse point and gently nipping on it; the action has him whimpering and I smile inwardly. My hands cup his balls and squeeze, he moans loudly. I kiss down his body mimicking his previous movements and my hand tightly grips his hard cock stroking it firmly before licking it from shaft to head. He grips the sheets tight as I capture him in my mouth and begin sucking him hard. I have found a rhythm that has him shuddering and moaning my name and I can't help but be pleased; perhaps I'm better than I thought.

As though reading my mind he grasps my chin pulling my up towards him. "Trust me Beth you have no problem pleasuring a vampire that was amazing." I can't help but smile at this. I had started off trying to learn what I could do to pleasure Mick but ended up wanting nothing more than to have Josef moaning my name and wanting to fuck me hard.

Kissing me again he gently pushes me down onto the bed and climbs on top of me. His hard manhood once again pushes against my core but this time there are no barriers. Without breaking the kiss he plunges forward burying his cock in to the hilt inside me and we both moan in delight. He pauses for a minute allowing me to adjust to his size before pulling out most of the way and surging back in. He stretches me to my limit, something no-one has ever done before and he sets a pace that no mortal could equal. My legs wrap around his back pulling him in closer, deeper and he pounds in to me with force, harder and deeper than ever before. My moans and cries are mingling with his and there's no knowing where one person ends and the other begins; it's like we share a soul.

He has me falling over the edge more times than I ever have before.

I can feel his release building as his thrusts become more erratic and I am suddenly reminded of his previous statement.

"Bite me Josef." I exclaim moaning his name as I feel myself once again approaching oblivion. He quickly relents sinking his teeth back into my wounds; the action once again sends me over the edge and seconds later I hear him follow screaming my name.

We recover soon after and begin putting our clothes back on. I can't help but confess that that was the best kinky session I've ever had and it wasn't with the guy I love, I feel slightly guilty at that fact. I always knew Josef would be good in bed but he was better than I ever imagined and I can't help but want it again.

"Thank you Blondie; I'll look forward to similar occurrences in the future." He smirks confidently. I try to seem annoyed but he sees right through me.

"You'll be back. Once they've had a taste of Josef they can't seem to stop themselves. See you later" he winks at me before leaving the room.

God I hate that arrogant attitude but no matter how much I try to deny it he's right. I'll be back.

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Hope it was hot and sexy and that you enjoyed it rather than finding it weird and creepy.**_

_**I'm thinking of turning this into an affair. **_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Blondechix. X **_


End file.
